1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network management method, a wireless transmission method and a wireless transmission apparatus which are suitably applied to a wireless network system in which a wireless network is constructed by connecting various devices with wireless transmission apparatus by radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
First, an IEEE 1394 format which can be applied to a network system constructed in a wired fashion will be described. In an IEEE 1394-1995 high-speed serial bus standard, there is prescribed a method of transmitting information by both of coexisting isochronous (Isochronous:isochronous) transfer mode as a transmission method maintaining a band and an asynchronous (Asynchronous:asynchronous) transfer mode which can transfer asynchronous information at an arbitrary timing
When these high-speed serial buses are used, moving picture information which requires a real time property is transferred according to the isochronous (isochronous) transfer mode and personal computer file information which requires high reliability is transferred according to the asynchronous (asynchronous) transfer mode.
Under the circumstances of the IEEE 1394-1995 standard which are connected in a wired fashion, when a plurality of buses are connected in a bridge fashion, information relating to bus ID which indicates a corresponding bus and a root node (Root Node) manages corresponding information as register information of a CSR (Control and Status Register) in a centralized fashion. Register).
This CSR register information can be immediately looked up by each node because buses are connected in a wired fashion under circumstances of the IEEE 1394-1995 standard.
Next, a wireless IEEE 1394 format will be described. At present, a wireless transmission method conforming to the IEEE 1394-1995 standard which is the high-speed serial bus standard is under examination.
In the wireless 1394 format having links connected by radio, there is assumed a method in which information common to these networks is managed by locating a control station operable similarly to the root node under circumstances of the IEEE 1394-1995 standard connected in a wired fashion at the center of the wireless network.
With respect to the CSR register information under circumstances of the IEEE 1394-1995 standard connected in a wired fashion, according to the wireless 1394 format, there is assumed a method of managing information in a centralized fashion by the control station.